Communist Party of China
The Communist Party of China (CPC), also referred to as the Chinese Communist Party (CCP), is the world's largest political party who founded the People's Republic of China. Through the Constitution of the People's Republic of China, the CPC has supreme control over China's government, military, and media. Out of the political turmoil arose the political party. The CPC allied with the next greatest political faction in China, the Kuomintang (KMT) who had a republican agenda. The two combated warlords and other minor factions. However, once the threat of warlords achieving power was over the two allies split and began fighting amongst themselves. In the beginning of the Chinese Civil War, the CPC faced defeat. They soon gained a strong leader in Mao Zedong who rallied all Chinese communists under his wing and fought against the Kuomintang. World War II temporarily interfered with the civil conflict. Through this, the CPC gained a large supply of Japanese, American, and KMT firearms and other weapons. Once the global war was over, the Chinese Civil War resumed. Soon, the CPC pushed the KMT to the eastern coasts of China. In 1949, the Communist Party of China gained power over the nation. Mao Zedong led the nation from the beginning of the nation on 1949 to his death in 1976. Battle vs. Red Army (real life) (by Omnicube1) Red Army: Communist Party of China: 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ 把我们的血肉，筑成我们新的长城！ 中华民族到了最危险的时候， 每个人被迫着发出最后的吼声。 起来！起来！起来！ 我们万众一心， 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 前进！前进！进！ (Arise! All who will not consent to slavery! Let us craft our new Great Wall out of our very flesh and blood! TheChinese nation faces its direst hour, All are forced to put forth their final battle cry. Arise! Arise! Arise! Our million hearts beating as one, Brave the enemy's fire, March on! Brave the enemy's fire, March on! March on! March on! On!) An old Chinese Communist soldier is listening to a choir of Chinese boys and girls singing the national anthem of the newly founded, People's Republic of China over the radio. He recalls the days when comrade Mao placed his hand on his shoulder and told him the revolutionary will always live on during the Long March. A fellow Communist steps in and pours tea into his cup. "Do you remember the days of the revolution?" asks the old Chinese-man with tears in his eyes. "Yes, sir." recalls the middle-aged soldier. A bullet pierces through a window and destroys the radio. The two Communists spring to their feet and grab the nearest weapons, a Shanxi Type 17 and Chiang Kai-shek rifle. "To arms!" shouts the old Communist. Five Red Army members charge toward the abandoned Chinese weapons factory. The leader makes a hand signal to tell two of his men to move toward the back of the building. A Chinese soldier fires his Chiang Kai-shek and kills a Red Army member. The Red Army leader fires his PPSh-41 and kills the Chinese soldier. The old Chinese soldier fires his Shanxi Type 17 at the approaching Russians. One is hit several times but lives. The Russian leader fires back with his PPSh-41 and wounds the old man. He stumbles back and calls for his men to reinforce him. Two CPC members pull the old man out of the crossfire while one fires his MP 18. Two of the Red Army soldiers are successful in entering the factory through the backdoor. "Die scum!" shout the soldiers. Both fire their Nagant M1895s killing one of the Chinese soldiers. The old man fires his Shanxi Type 17 and takes out one of the Russians. He tells one of his comrades to look for the other Russian. The old man limps away into another room, sits down, and bandages his wound. He know he will die this day. He reloads his Shanxi and takes out his Butterfly Sword, waiting for death. Meanwhile, the Chinese Communist located the Red Army revolutionary and they engage in deep crossfire. A Red Army member breaks through a door behind the Chinese soldier. He fires his Mosin-Nagant and the bullet takes off a chunk of his head. A Chinese soldier hears the gunfire in the room and steps in with his MP 18 firing in full automatic. He takes out both Russians. The Red Army steps crashes through a a shaft and empties out his Nagant M1895 into the Chinese man. He is still alive. The Russian charges him with his Soviet Machete swinging. He decapitates the man. He walks out looking for his last victim. "I am in here, Russian dog!" yells the dying, elderly man. He fires his Shanxi Type 17 through the wooden wall. He misses his shots and runs out of ammo. The Russian steps into the room to discover an old Chinese man sitting on a chair bleeding with an empty pistol in one hand and a Butterfly sword in the other. "Let us discuss our views of socialism," says the Russian. He steps toward the old man and slices his neck. "Leninism is superior!" he shouts. WINNER: RED ARMY Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Red Army won due to a combination of better weaponry, as well as superior training. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by Samurai234) 26th of July Movement: Communist Party of China: In a house in the jungle of Cuba, 2 members of the 26th of July Movement, who have overthrown Fulgencio Batista, are standing guard over the house. Inside the house, another Cuban revolutionary is cleaning his RPD Machine gun. Up stairs, Fidel Castro is sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar. A fourth revolutionary walks up to him and hands him some paper work. Outside the house, 4 Communist Chinese soldiers led by Mao Zedong approach the house, on a misson to assassinate Castro. One of the Chinese soldiers hurls a Stick Grenade at one of the Cubans. Wondering what it is, he looks down, only to end up with a face full of shrapnel. (4-5) The other Cuban looks arund, startled and confused. A chinese soldier pops out of the bushes and fires his BAR at a the cuban, who tries to run, but a Chinese fires his Chaing Kai-shek Rifle, wounding him in the leg. Castro and the other revolutionary hear the noises and grab their weapons. Castro grabs a Makarov pistol out of his desk while the other revolutionary grabs a Thompson M1928. As they ran out, one revolutionary lights and throws a Molotov Cocktail. The Chinese quickly scatter to avoid the flames. A Cuban armed with a RPG-7 fires his gun and takes out a Chinese soldier. (4-4) The Cuban with the injured leg fires his M1 Garand and takes out another Chinese man. (4-3) However, he is taken by a Chinese soldier with his Boys anti-tank Rifle. (3-3) The other Cuban retreat as the Chinese give chase. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1928 as the Chinese duck for cover. One of them is killed, though. (3-2) The Chinese recover and up the stairs. One them, armed with a MP-18, fires and takes out a Cuban. (2-2) The last Cuban soldier sneaks up on the Chinese man and strikes his neck with his Machete. (2-1) The Cuban tells Castro to follow him, but he is killed when Mao stabs him in the back with his butteryfly swords. (1-1) Castro fires at Mao with his Makarov, but the Chairman simply ducks and fires his Shanxi Type 17 at him on full auto. Castro retreats as Mao finds out his gun is out of ammo. He draws his Butterfly Sword and looks for Castro. Soon, he finds Castro sitting in a room with a Cigar in his mouth and sitting in a chair. Mao charges at him, but Castro pulls out his Makarov and shoots Mao, killing him. (1-0) Castro laughs as he flicks his cigar on Mao's dead body and he walks off. WINNER: 26th OF JULY MOVEMENT Expert's Opinion Both groups brought lethal and reliable weapons, but the 26th of July Movement brought more modern weapons to the fight. They also had the edges that truly matter, Mid Range and Long Range. The M1 Garand's tremendous rate of fire and range will kept the Chinese out of the game. The Chinese came close, but the Cubans' were much too powerful, and much too disciplined to lose. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Marine Raiders (by Cfp3157) Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 12345 Five Communist Party of China soldiers are relaxing in a Chinese village after a long march. Five Marine Raiders are sneaking up on the town assuming the CPOC are Japanese soldiers. The Raider leader aims his M1903 Springfield and kills a Chinese soldier. Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 1234 The Chinese soldiers quickly get up while the villagers scatter. The Chinese leader aims his MP18 and kills a Marine. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 1234 The rest of the soldier begin a firefight, with the Chinese taking cover behind crates and stacks of hay while the Marines get behind trees. As his hay pales fall apart, one Chinese soldier falls back but is shot by a Marine's Thompson M1A1. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 123 The remaining Chinese soldiers retreat further into the village. The Marine leader takes cover in a hut while he reloads his rifle. The rest of the squad advance while he does so. He then sees a Chinese soldier run from a hut and stab a Marine with his 1935 Bayonet. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 123 While the other two Marines hold him off, the Marine leader sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the neck with his Raider Stiletto. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 12 The two other Marines join up to him when a shot is heard and one falls down, dead. The Chinese soldier put another stripper clip into his Chiang Kai-Shek rifle. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 12 The remaining Marine regular tosses a Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade and blows him up. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 1 The soldier a sound to his left and is shot by the Shanxi Type 17 that belongs to the CPOC leader. Raiders: 1 CPOC: 1 The Chinese soldier tosses a Model 24 at the Marine. He quickly rolls out of the way at the last minute. He in turn begins shooting his Colt 1911. The Chinese soldier shoots his pistol and both keep missing. As he reloads his Colt, the CPOC leader advances and attempts to stab his spare bayonet into the Marine. The Marine pistol whips the bayonet aside and finish reloading. He then proceeds to empty the magazine into the communist. Raiders: 1 CPOC: The Marine reloads his Colt and picks up a Thompson as a Japanese patrol walks into the town. Winner: MARINE RAIDERS Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the Marine Raiders better training, weapons, and combat style won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Rebels